yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PISTACHIOLORD/Pistachio's Portrait Contest Whooooo
Welp I have come to realize that it isn't okay to stare at my amino page and regret giving my brother my phone. Now I have the Ninjago Amino there. Oh what fun. ;-; About Back to the main point of this blog! I have decided to do a portrait contest! I enjoy seeing others make portraits because 100 percent of them are better than mine. I also really like choosing things for some wonderful reason. This is basically a portrait contest just like the others that are currently going on at the moment. Rules 1. You can use things of the Useful Portrait Stuff page. 2. Please don't start drama. I've honestly had enough of it. 3. Don't steal. 4. Feel free to create your own hair, bases, etc! 5. Please don't complain or argue if you got a low place. This is based on my opinion. 6. You can use old portraits that you made before the contest but they have to be yours and you have to have made them! 7. Please credit the correct owner of anything that you take off the Useful Portrait Stuff page! 8. If you actually read the rules and this page, link a song that you like. 9. Sometimes, I may make a round and then find someone who made a really good portrait and ask if I could use it. You have the choice to say yes or no. It will be rare though. An example would be if I said for a round to make Kizana and then say some kid makes an amazing portrait that I would like to use. I might ask them if I can use it, and if they say no than that is that. 10. This is based on creativity and style! 11. As said in rule 9, please state if you would let me use a portrait that you have made for this contest before you join. You can change your mind later on or any time. 12. You can skip a round if you don't like it or are too busy just please notify me ahead of time. 13. TIME ZONES WILL CHANGE. I am currently on vacation in Winnepeg, Canada but I will return to the Netherlands within a week. Players 1. Spook the Sushi (SpookieSushi)-7 Points 2. PinocchioMiku-3 Points 3. AquamarineDogs (BlueCats)-8 Points 4. ''1234567- ''(RedAndSymmyetry)-6 Points 5. Darkpai-0 Points 6. Futuristic Finale-1 Point 7. Okurto223-8 Points 8. Le French Crossiant-0 Points 9. 10. Feel free to join anytime during the contest! Prizes 5th place-1 Kisekae of their choice 4th Place-1 kisekae and 1 portrait 3rd place- 2 Portraits and 1 to 2 kisekaes of their choice, a fanfiction of like an oc x oc of yours, a meme, a sim version of your oc 2nd place-2 Portraits and 3 kisekaes of their choice, a fanfiction of like an oc x oc of yours, a meme, a sim version of your oc 1st Place-1 drawing, 3 Portraits, 5 kisekae's of their choice,a fanfiction of like an oc x oc of yours, a meme, a sim version of your oc Round 1 For Round 1, please make Yandere-Kun and Taeko Yamada (Genderbent Senpai) Round at 9 A.M. Central Time Zone on Sunday, May 7. Round 1 Winners YanYanK.png|First Place goes to BlueCats! I absolutly love your version of Yandere-Kun! It's just so different and vibrant but I can still see him as a yandere. Yandere-KunSpook.png|First Place also goes to SpookieSushi! This Yandere-Kun you made is absolutely wonderful! I love how you made the eyes a different shape and how quiet and menacing he looks! I would love to use this in my fanon if you're okay with it! Yan-Kun.png|Second Place goes to Okurto223! I love how menacing her looks and the way his hair is done! YanKun4ContestByRed.png|3rd Place goes to Red! I love how you made him in a separate club unlike how most of them have to choose what club they are in! Yankun.png|4th Place goes to PinocchioMiku!I love how his hairstyle isn't the same as the others! It's creative and wild! Itsuki Yoshi (TFG).png|5th Place goes to Futuristic Finale! I love how his eyes look so alive and scary! Taekoentry.png|First Place goes to Okurto223! I just love the way you made her hair and the facial expression looks so cute and innocent! FemSenpai4ContestByRed.png|Second Place goes to Red! Fsenpaibluefanon.png|3rd Place goes to BlueCats! FempaiSpook.png|4th Place goes to SpookieSushi! Taekochan.png|5th Place goes to PinnocchioMiku! Round 2 For round 2, Please make 4 of the rivals from this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJmgchjVi5Y They can be fanon or canon in appearance but they must be one of the male rivals. Round ends at 7 A.M. Central Time Zone on Monday, May 8. Round 3 Make your versions of the martial arts club members! Round 3 Winners First Place-Spookie Sushi(could I use your ADORABLE BEAN Juku Ren portrait?) 2nd Place-Redandsymmetry and Blue Cats Round 4 For round four, make your versions of what you think the following club leaders should look like. The clubs are: Hamilton Fan Club, Yearbook Club, Memes Club, Debate Club, Cheerleading Club, Soccer Club, The Jazz Band Club, The Orchestra Club, The band club and the Baking Club. You only have to do 3 of them and you get to choose them from that list. 1st Place: Future Fam and RED\ 2nd Place: Sooshi Winners 5th: Le French Crossiant, Darkpai,Pinocchio Miku Fourth: Okurto223 Third: Futuristic Finale and BlueCats Second: Red First:SpookieSushi Category:Blog posts